Bekentenis
Bekentenis Een ongelukje is zo gebeurd. Het was zaterdag en Tsuki was al vroeg in de weer. Vandaag zouden haar vrienden weer langskomen. Het was precies 10 jaar geleden dat ze als groep door het leven gingen, Tsuki wilde daarvoor alles uit de kast halen... "Tsuki, wat ben je..." zei Kyoya en keek toen naar een andere Tsuki, een Tsuki die nu de hoogste ramen aan het lappen was, "Je bent aan het kuisen?!" zei hij toen en begon te lachen. Tsuki draaide zich abrupt om en daar ging de ladder en Tsuki viel naar beneden. Kyoya rende naar haar en kon haar nog net opvangen. "Precies 10 jaar!" mompelde ze en ze begon te lachen en kuste Kyoya die haar, verward en wel, terugzoende. "Jek! Mama, huur een kamer!" zei Ponyo en sloeg haar handen voor haar ogen. Kyoya en Tsuki lachte en ze knuffelde elkaar stevig. "Waarom ben je zo druk in de weer?" vroeg Ponyo en worstelde zich uit de verstikkende greep. Tsuki keek in het rond en toen naar de vloer, waar ze 4 keer over is geweest, en kon haar eigen spiegelbeeld zien. "Misschien overdrijf ik een beetje" bekende Tsuki en staarde weer naar de vloer, "LIEVE HEMEL!! Moet je mijn haar zien!" en ze rende onmiddelijk naar boven, Kyoya keek op zijn horloge. "15.00", mompelde hij en keek naar Ponyo dienog steeds in pyama vertoefde, "Binnen een halfuur zijn onze gasten hier, ik zou mij maar aankleden!" Ponyo keek naar haar pyama en kreeg grote ogen toen ze tijdsbesef verkreeg. "EEN HALFUUR?!! Ren kan hier zo zijn!" en ook zij rende naar boven, een exacte kopie van haar moeder. "Vrouwen!" zuchtte Kyoya en begon aan het eten. Hij hoorde boven de meisjes tegen elkaar klagen en kleren gooien en hij grinnikte in zichzelf. De deurbel ging en daar ging het brandalarm, de meisjes, ze stampten van de trap terwijl Tsuki wringde met haar paardenstaart. "Ik ga wel!" zuchte Kyoya, rolde met zijn ogen en slofte naar de deur. "HEEY!!" zei Misaki en ze zwaaide even. "Misaki," zuchte Kyoya en keek geërgerd, "Waar is Tsubasa?" "De auto gaan parkeren, dat zal nog wel een tijdje duren dus ben ik maar uitgestapt en te voet gegaan!" zei ze en ze haalde haar schouders op. "Kom binneun" zei Kyoya en mompelde verschijdene dingen. "Hey Misaki, waar is Tsubasa?" vroeg Tsuki, ze legde het nogmaals uit en Tsuki moest lachen. "En waar is Ponyo?" vroeg Misaki, ze was nog maar net uitgesproken of ze hoorde een gil die vanboven kwam. Tsuki haastte zich de trap op en zag in eerste instantie Ponyo die nu een debiele lach op haar gezicht had en zwaaide naar haar moeder alsof haar hand van hout was. Tsuki kruiste haar armen. "Wat verberg je?" zei ze en Ponyo schudde haar hoofd. Tsuki liet zich niet kennen en begon de kasten te doorzoeken. Ze wilde net weggaan toen er een muziekje klonk. Ze deed de enorme kast nogmaals open en zag daar een gigantische witte draak zitten. Tsuki haalde de draak uit de kast. "Ren, er is een voordeur!" zei ze bestraffend en Ren transformeerde weer. "Het spijt me, ik mocht nog niet vertrekken van mijn vader. Ik hield het niet meer uit!" en knuffelde Ponyo zo stevig dat Tsuki hen uit elkaar moest halen. "Tja, als je vader dit hoort..." zei ze en ze maakte een klik geluidje met haar mond. "Naar beneden!" en ze wees naar de deur. Ren nam Ponyo met zich mee en ze gingen beiden naar beneden. "Er is iets anders aan je?", zei Ren opeens en onderzoekte haar gezicht,"Heb je je haar gekleurd" Ponyo gaf hem een duw en lachte. "Het is geknipt!" zei ze, ze kuste Ren totdat ze een kuch hoorde achter zich. "Als ik stoor moet je het zeggen hoor!" zei Kyoya en keek laaiend naar Ren. "Papa, je stoort!" zei ze en ging toen op de zetel zitten. Kyoya keek weer woedend en Ponyo rolde met haar ogen. "Ik moest het toch zeggen?", zei Ponyo en Kyoya stond er nog steeds, "Oke,oke, het spijt me!" en ze legde haar hoofd op Ren's borstkast. "Je vader is er zo" melde Kyoya en ging terug naar de keuken. "Ben je dan niet zenuwachtig? Je hebt zijn orders genegeerd." vroeg Ponyo. Ren haalde zijn schouders op. "Zo erg is hij nog niet, en als ik daar de hele tijd moet zitten ben ik minder hier" en hij keek naar Ponyo alsof zij de reden was dat hij hier wilde blijven, ze keek naar beneden en overwoog ofdat zij het misschien toch wél was. "Waar zit je mee?" vroeg Ren en hij ging rechtop zitten. Ponyo schudde haar hoofd. "Nee. nee, echt niet" en ze friemelde aan haar rokje. "Als er iets is dan moet je het zeggen!" zei Ren en trok haar dichter bij zich aan. "De gasten komen zo!" zei Ponyo en sloot haar ogen even, zo lag ze lekker. Er werd op de deur geklopt, kort en ongeduldig, en Tsuki rende er naartoe en opende hem. "Ren is hier." constateerde Ryuga en liep gewoon naar binnen. Madoka liep achter hem aan en stond in een vreemde houding, alsof ze hem wilde tegenhouden. Ryuga liep door tot aan de woonkamer en zag Ren op de zetel liggen met Ponyo, slapend,naast hem en hij stond stil. "Laat je daarvoor je verplichtingen in de steek?!" zei hij en wees naar Ponyo die nu wakker was. "Jeetje, kan het écht niet stiller!" klaagde Ponyo, ze zag Ryuga staan en krabbelde overeind uit Ren's armen. "Oepsie" zei ze en trippelde naar de keuken met een knalrood hoofd. "Ik ben verbonden met haar, je zou moeten weten dat je niet ver van die persoon kan blijven!" zei Ren en wierp een snelle blik op Madoka. "Maar je koninkrijk gaat voor! Heb je ooit erover nagedacht dat je mij ooit zal opvolgen?" zei Ryuga en opeens stond Myuu in de woonkamer. "Gaat het zo'n beetje, er staat een bel aan de deur hoor!" zeurde Tsuki en ze rolde geïrriteerd haar ogen, "Laat maar!" en ze keek verder naar het tafereel voor zich. "Ponyo is belangrijker..." zei Ren en Myuu knikte zachtjes. "Dat zal we zijn, neem haar dan mee!" zei Myuu maar Tsuki kuchte. "Je mag dan wel een draak zijn maar mijn dochter ligt onder mijn beding!" zei Tsuki en ze balde knarsetandend haar vuisten. "Dat bedoelde ik heus niet!", zei Myuu en keek toen naar boven, "Jullie gaan natuurlijk mee!" en Tsuki zuchte opgelucht. "Ik ben het beu!" zei Ren en liep naar de keuken waar Ponyo zich bevond. Hij profiteerde van haar zwakte en kuste haar plotseling waardoor ze overwelmd werd en in een tijger veranderde. Ren veranderde in een draak, nam het tijgertje in zijn klauwen en vloog door het glas. "En die had je net gelapt!" zei Misaki maar Tsuki keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan. "Ben je hier eigenlijk wel? Mijn dochter is net weggevlogen met een DRAAK!" en ze begon weer met haar armen te wapperen zoals ze altijd deed als ze kwaad werd. "Ryuga, enig idee waarnaartoe?" vroeg Madoka en keek bezorgd naar Ryuga die zijn ogen sloot. "Nee, Ponyo blokkeert het zicht doordat ze in een tijger veranderd is" en opende zijn ogen weer. Iedereen was ondertussen aangekomen en ze zaten allemaal aan tafel. "Er gaat geen dag voorbij of er moet weer zoiets gebeuren!" zei Kyoya. Iedereen dacht daarover na en eigenlijk had hij wel een punt, "hoe dan ook, ik moet mijn dochter terughebben!" en Tsuki stond mee recht. "Ren zal haar niets doen, maar je weet maar nooit waar een draak toe in staat is." zei ze en keek naar Myuu. "Het is logisch, hij wilt gewoon bij Ponyo zijn en zonder verplichtingen!" en keek naar Ryuga. "We gaan hem halen en onderhandelen dan wel!" zei Ryuga en vertrok. "Ach ja, zo gaan de dingen dus bij ons!" zuchte Tsuki en iedereen ging naar bed, Tsuki had ook logeerkamers voorzien. Morgen zou alweer een beproeving voor hen worden...